


Play With Me Instead

by Cat_as_Trophy



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Based on that TikTok where they hold hands whilst one of them plays videogames, Brian is a whole baby, Brian wants attention, Dowoonie baby I’m sorry I didn’t even mention you here, Established Relationship, Fluff, Give Brian attention Jae stop playing games, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Future Sexual Content, Jae loves playing League, M/M, Sungpil are mentioned, just fluff, no actual smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_as_Trophy/pseuds/Cat_as_Trophy
Summary: Jae wants to play League.Brian wants to hold his hand.They make it work.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 24
Kudos: 120





	Play With Me Instead

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short one-chapter fic based on a cute tiktok I think we can all agree screams jaehyungparkian~
> 
> Enjoy~

“Jae.”

“Hm?” The reply comes to him without a spared glance or nodding of head, or even blink of the eye.

  
“Hyung.” Brian tries again. Still, Jae doesn’t budge. His eyes are trained on the computer screen, left hand on the keyboard and right hand on the mouse.

Jae doesn’t answer this time around and Brian sighs.

“You’ve been playing for hours now.” Brian pouts, sitting down on the chair next to his boyfriend.

Jae hums again, probably doesn’t catch what Brian is saying, and keeps playing his match of League.

Brian decides to watch him play, since he doesn’t have much else to do.

Brian had come over to study for midterms, with the excuse that his roommate, Sungjin, and his cute but really loud boyfriend, Wonpil, would not leave him be. Jae had said yes, obviously, and had even gone as far as making sure he wouldn’t disturb Brian in any way, so he’d just gone to play his games while Brian tried and failed to study, lying on his stomach on Jae’s unmade bed, with his elbows down on the mattress for his head to rest on his hands. Brian had tried to focus on studying, he really had, but Jae is... very distracting.

Every five minutes, Brian would find himself glancing over at Jae’s profile, jaw clenched and lips pursed in concentration. 

After a couple of hours, Brian gave up pretending he was studying, but the thing is, once Jae starts playing, getting him to stop is rather difficult.

Usually, Brian needs a big distraction. Today however, he just wants Jae to cuddle him and tell him he’ll still love Brian, even if he fails his midterms.

It’s not looking very promising - on either of those prospects.

Brian leans back on his chair, his gaze traveling down from Jae’s face to his left hand - the closest to Brian - and he lets himself admire its beauty for a while. Jae’s hands are big and pale and very soft. His fingers are long and bony, smooth for the most part safe for the hardness at the tips, from playing the guitar (and, at this point, Brian thinks, from playing so many games).

Still, Brian thinks Jae’s hands are probably one of his favorite parts of his body - there’s his face, of course, with a jaw that could cut through glass, and his collarbones, looking like they’ve been sculpted by Michelangelo himself, and there’s... well, there’re a lot of parts of Jae’s body he loves, Brian concludes, feeling himself blush to the tips of his ears.

Jae is, of course, too focused on his game to notice.

Brian looks down at his own hands, closed in on each other in a failed attempt to keep them warm. Jae’s hands are always warm. 

Tentatively, he reaches a hand out, touching his fingers to Jae’s inner wrist. He watches closely for Jae’s reaction, but he says nothing, simply raises his eyebrows slightly. And so Brian braves himself to slide his hand beneath Jae’s and interlock their fingers. It’s warm, as expected, and Brian sighs at the feel of Jae’s skin, smoother than silk. Jae’s face shows nothing, neither displeasure nor fondness.

“Ahh...” Brian says, after a second. “Sorry, my hands were cold.” He mutters, before sliding his hand from under Jae’s, the disappointment big on his face (not that Jae notices, he’s still way too focused on his game).

Brian’s hand doesn’t get too far away though, as Jae takes his own left one from the keyboard and grabs Brian’s hand, interlocking their fingers again and placing them both back to their previous position.

Brian feels his face heat up at the gesture, and he lets his hand be, enjoying how much lighter Jae presses the keys, presumably not to squeeze Brian’s fingers too much.

“Your hand is freezing.” Jae speaks, for the first time in almost two hours. His voice comes out hoarse and he coughs a couple of times before asking: “Are you cold?”

Brian is taken aback by the question. His hands are usually cold, so it should be normal, but if he’s being honest, Jae’s room is feeling a bit on the cold side.

“I- no, it’s okay—“ Brian cuts himself off as Jae hits the channeling key and finally lays his eyes on him.

He lets go of Brian’s hand, only to open up his arms instead.

“Come here.” He offers, and Brian shivers - from the cold air hitting his now warm hand and from Jae’s suggestion. Jae chuckles. “Come on, BriBri, time’s running out. I did just backed away from a fight for you. Do me this little favor and come here.” He asks again, and Brian can only roll his eyes at him.

“Alright.” Brian concedes, getting up from his chair and sitting down on Jae’s lap, legs on either side of Jae’s. Before he can even think about where to put his hands, Jae holds them both and places them under his shirt. Brian already feels hot all over, his blood boiling at the proximity.

“You can place them there, it’s warmer.” Jae explains, wincing a bit when Brian’s cold hands touch his scalding skin.

Brian’s eyes widen. Jae’s always warm, but this is just unfair.

“It’s like a furnace here.” He comments, and immediately regrets it when Jae smirks and raises an eyebrow at him.

“It’s cause I’m so hot.” He teases. Brian rolls his eyes at his stupid boyfriend and grabs his waist as payback for having to deal with his stupidity, chuckling as Jae squirms under him. “Fuck, you’re merciless.” He breathes out, before looking back at the screen, where his champion has began doing little movements all by itself after being ignored for like three seconds. “Shit, they’re probably thinking I abandoned the match.” Jae comments, sliding his chair closer to the desk. “Just hug me for a bit, baby. You’ll be warm in no time.”

Jae doesn’t have to say that twice. Brian buries his nose on the crook of Jae’s neck and wraps both arms around his waist, sighing in contentment as he feels Jae’s warmth seeping through his clothes.

Brian likes this, he decides, hugging his boyfriend tighter.

The game goes on for a while, Brian keeps track of its course by feeling how tense or relaxed Jae’s body is.

After about twenty minutes, Jae’s hands come to hold Brian by the hips, and Brian looks up at him.

“How’d it go?” He asks, but by the look on Jae’s face, he already knows the answer.

“Piece of cake.” Jae shrugs, pulling Brian even closer to himself. Jae leans down then, pressing a kiss right under Brian’s ear. “Are you still cold?” He whispers, and Brian shivers, but not from being cold.

“No.” He replies, sliding his hands up and down Jae’s back.

“Hm,” Jae hums, kissing along Brian’s jawline to the tip of his chin. “How’d the study go?”

Brian snorts.

“It didn’t.” 

Jae tilts his head to the side in confusion, furrowing his eyebrows slightly.

“Oh? Why not?” He asks. Brian looks down at his chest, so he doesn’t have to look him in the eyes.

“I got distracted...” He admits. “I’m probably gonna fail these midterms anyway.” He shrugs. Jae sighs and takes both of Brian’s hands in his own, making him look up again.

“Not on my watch you’re not.” Jae counters, sending him an encouraging smile. Brian finds himself pouting.

“Would you love me less if I did?” He wonders, scared for a second after the words actually leave his mouth. Jae snorts loudly.

“It would take you a lot more than that to make me love you less.” He assures him, and Brian feels his face flush. He takes a hand from Jae’s hold to smack him across the chest.

“Corny.” He accuses. Jae simply rolls his eyes at him and holds his hand again, pulling it up and pressing a kiss to his knuckles.

“Shut up, you love it.” 

And yeah, he really does. Still, Brian doesn’t reply to that and only blushes a deeper shade of red. Jae chuckles at it, but doesn’t tease him any further.

“So, want me to help you study, then?” He asks, releasing Brian’s hands to hold his hips instead.

Brian shakes his head no. He’s tired of studying. Or, well, of attempting to.

“No? Then what do you want to do?”

What does Brian want to do? After thinking about it for a second, Brian opens his mouth and says:

“Play.”

Jae frowns, the answer clearly unexpected, and eventually grins, though he still looks confused.

“League?” He guesses, but Brian shakes his head again. “Battleground?” He goes for a second guess.

Again, Brian shakes his head. Jae raises an eyebrow at him, silently asking ‘what then?’ and Brian doesn’t know what comes over him, but suddenly he feels confident enough to utter out what he wants.

“Play with me instead.” He says it so quietly he’s not sure Jae listens, but by the way the grip of Jae’s hands on his hips tighten, he knows he’s been heard.

“Fuck...” Jae breathes out. “Yeah, okay. Let’s.” He agrees easily, fumbling over with his hands until he’s pulling Brian’s head closer and kissing him.

Brian smiles into the kiss, placing his arms over Jae’s shoulders and sinking his fingers in Jae’s hair.

Studying will have to wait until they finish playing this game.

**Author's Note:**

> :) Hope you liked it~~
> 
> Have yourself an amazing day(6)!! <3<3


End file.
